Catch Me if You Can
by applecoral
Summary: Pirate Avengers AU. There was a reason she disguised herself as a man. In this society, women were expected to only be good housewives and bear children while the men got adventure and excitement. Natasha wanted to prove she could be just as good as a man.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Hey, it's me, applecoral, back with another Blackfrost AU story! I absolutely love AU stories and do not think there are enough on the Avenger boards. This is going to be set in a kind of...Pirates of the Caribbean era. I know nothing about pirates except for the stereotypes of them being just thieves. So I decided to write from a different angle. I hope it isn't confusing, because all I remember about trading and stuff is from three years ago and I didn't even give a shit too much then. I am so screwed with my life...anyway, enough about me. I hope you enjoy this, and the title may change. I am on the fence about ****_Catch Me if You Can_**** and ****_Forget Me if You Can_****. What do you guys think? Please leave a comment saying which you prefer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Rated [T]  
For language. (This may change later.)**

* * *

A cool breeze swept over the ship, _The Red Pearl_. A man stood at the end, overlooking the entire ship. His crew was busy working. They were getting ready to meet. All the traders had a friendly alliance; they called themselves the avengers.

"Hurry up or I'll make you all walk the plank." The man called out, his green eyes cold and calculating.

"Yes, captain Romanoff." His first mate said. They needed to get there before nightfall. The Avengers meeting was going to be taking place soon and the clouds indicated stormy weather tonight.

Soon, they drove into Stark Harbour, which their fellow avenger, Anthony "Tony" Stark owned. Tony almost owned everything, which meant he traded what the others weren't already trading.

Captain Romanoff walked slowly towards the local tavern, S.H.I.E.L.D, owned by Nicholas Fury and his best friend, Phil Coulson. He walked towards the backroom, which was the Avengers' meeting place. Everyone else was already inside. The captain rapped on the door and a small slot in the door slid open to reveal a pair of baby blue eyes.

"Password?" The voice prompted.

"Avengers." Captain Romanoff said. The door opened and he carefully crept in, his large hat almost knocked off.

"Nathanial! Finally!" A loud, booming voice greeted. It belonged to Thor Odinson, the meat trader. He used to be a hunter before going into the trading and…pirate business. They didn't refer to themselves as pirates, just as the Avengers, but deep down, they knew what they were. Traders to the public, but pirates in their inner circle.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, gentlemen." Nathanial nodded briefly and took his seat next to Clint Barton, best friend, fur coat trader and captain of the _S.S. Hawkeye_.

"You missed the party." Tony took a swig of his mead. He always seemed to be drinking whenever Nathanial saw him.

"I don't see how this was a party." The room had four empty glasses of mead. Bruce Banner, the trader of tea, was only half done and Coulson had just brought a glass in for Nathanial.

"Lighten up a little, Romanoff." Tony grinned.

"It's time to be serious now, Stark." Steve cut in. Steve Rogers was the perfect captain, strong, leading qualities. All he lacked was the understanding of pirating. He was the trader of metal in the Avengers.

"Whatever you say, cap."

"Now, we've received information that Loki's been robbing ships again."

"Again? Wasn't he always?" Loki was a known bandit. Although not that different from pirates, he was still evil. The Avengers also traded on the side as a good deed to the village of York.

"There was a certain period of time when he went into hiding, when the police were searching for him even more." Steve explained.

"And what about Loki? Nothing's ever stopped the Avengers before!" Clint said, raising his mug.

"That's right; we're not going to let some half-assed bandit stop us!" Nathanial clanged his mug with Clint in cheers.

Cheers broke out across the room and everyone brought their mugs together, and then drinking.

"So it's settled? Loki isn't going to stop our trading. And we're all experienced with fighting _and_ we have swords." Nathanial said.

"Of course!" Thor exclaimed. They drank until Fury and Coulson finally came in to kick them out. Luckily, Steve, Thor and Nathanial could hold their liquor and the drunken body load was decreased by half. Fury took Bruce, Thor took Clint, and Steve took Tony back to their ships. They would be going back to the seas, their true home in a short time. Nathanial stumbled slightly back to his boat. His crew was already resting in their quarters, which left Captain Romanoff the only awake on the ship.

Nathanial locked his door, shut the blinds and windows and made sure no one was about to burst in. Carefully, he took his hat off, unpinned his hair to reveal long, luscious locks of flaming red hair. Nathanial was actually a Natasha. She ripped the fake moustache off and placed it in a case, like one would for glasses. Natasha took off her lumpy outfit to reveal a curvy body and large chest. She slipped on a baby blue negligee and crawled into bed, burrowing deep under the covers.

There was a reason she disguised herself as a man. In this society, women were expected to only be good housewives and bear children while the men got adventure and excitement. Natasha wanted to prove she could be just as good as a man. Legend told of a maiden who disguised herself so she could become a pirate. In the end, she prevailed and no one dared doubt her again. But times had changed again, and the story of the maiden had been long forgotten.

Natasha had the skill set of a pirate; she could do more than well with a sword and worked with gunpowder frequently, having to trade it. Also, her previous skill set provided her with an advantage. She was one of the toughest in the group of Avengers. Perhaps, one day, she would reveal herself to her friends and they would accept it. If not, she could still be trading or piracy.

She had also learned how to throw her voice, so she could have the low voice of a man. Wearing loose clothing also helped covered up the more feminine parts of her body. Natasha had also found wearing something tight then loose would help.

Hopefully, Natasha could keep up this façade for as long as she could. One close call was when they all went to the hot springs together.

The roar of thunder startled Natasha. It was predicted, but there might always be the chance that lightning could strike _The Red Pearl_. Sleep didn't come easily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Was that good? Bad? Tell me what you think! But don't bash me to death with bad reviews. Also, the story with the maiden is Sif, if I wasn't clear enough.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Hello! Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews for the first chapter! So again, which title do you like better? Catch Me if You Can, or Forget Me if You Can? And I hope that I haven't confused you with my ignorance about trading. I'm just going with what I know and the rest is all made up. It is an AU, so what can you expect?**

**Maria, nice to hear from you again! About Loki finding out...I can't say too much about it or else I'll give some of the plot away, so just keep an eye out! I'm glad you like this!**

**Starpossum, thanks! Pirate Loki will be appearing in either chapter three or four. I haven't decided...**

**CreativeChica39, this is a pretty unique AU. Looks like Loki's command came through, here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Rated [T]  
For Language. (This may change later.)**

* * *

Sunlight spilled through the crack at the bottom of her door. Natasha rolled over with a groan. The storm had kept her awake all night and she had just begun to doze off.

"Captain?" Someone was knocking on her door.

"Shit!" Natasha cursed.

"Captain?" They knocked again. The voice was familiar: It was Clint.

"Shit!" She scrambled for her clothing, but there wasn't enough time. Clint had managed to pick the lock and burst into Natasha's room.

"Nathanial! Oh, you're not Nathanial." Clint blushed as Natasha realized her negligee was thin and slightly see-through.

"Um…no. I'm his twin sister, Natasha." She lied. The captain was a skilled liar, no doubt about that.

"He never mentioned a twin." He looked at her suspiciously.

"What's there to mention?"

"Oh, um, uh…" Clint flushed red.

"I'm kidding. Are you looking for my brother?"

"Just wanted to see how he was doing. We were all pretty hung-over."

"Yeah, he's in the lavatory. I don't think he'll be well enough to hang out with you today."

"Then…would you like to hang out with us?" Clint asked. The captain was suddenly regressed to a teenage boy who was acting like he was asking a crush out on a first date.

"I don't know, I should watch my brother." Natasha was skeptical.

"Come on, he'll be fine. Nathanial is one tough son of a bitch." Clint grinned.

"Um, okay then. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." He left and Natasha locked the door, taking a few deep breaths. It was close; Clint almost found out, which meant her plan would have been ruined. But what he had said before he left, _Nathanial is one tough son of a bitch_. Was that how they all saw her? If it was, then she could tell them sooner. But maybe it was only because they were best friends.

Natasha rushed to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer, also clicking the button, so it revealed a secret compartment. In it, was a plain brown trunk that held something of its complete opposite. Beautiful dresses of all shapes, sizes, colours and occasion, along with shoes, makeup and accessories. Just for when Natasha could finally be Natasha again.

Right now, she chose a simple soft pink dress and brushed her hair, returning it to the soft, wavy curls. Slipping on some high heels, Natasha opened the door to find Clint waiting dutifully for her.

"Oh, you were waiting for me?" Natasha asked.

"Of course. You're new in town and Nathanial would kill me if I lost his sister." Clint said.

"Thank you." She blushed. Usually, Natasha could keep her emotions in check, but being the real her again just brought out all her supressed emotions.

They walked off the ship and headed towards S.H.I.E.L.D. Aside from using the back room as their meeting place, they would often hang out there as well.

"Password?" Steve's eyes appeared again.

"Avengers." Clint said, with Natasha silently mouthing it. She was used to saying it.

The door opened, and Clint led Natasha in.

"Finally, Clint." Steve said.

"Who…are you?" Tony looked straight at Natasha.

"Natasha Romanoff." She said.

"She's Nathanial's twin sister."

"Funny how he never mentioned you…" Tony leered.

"I'm not a secret, but if my brother didn't feel the need to discuss his personal life, then that's his business." Natasha glared.

"Feisty too. Just like Nathanial."

"Nice to meet you, Lady Natasha." Bruce said.

"The feeling is mutual."

"That's Bruce, Tony, Thor and Steve." Clint pointed to each of them. Remembering her manners, Natasha curtsied and they each bowed. They may have been pirates, but they still knew the proper way to greet a lady.

"So why'd you decide to come back?" Tony asked.

"I…came back to visit Nathanial."

"But why now? Why didn't you come here before?"

"Look, Mister Stark." Natasha started.

"Don't call me Mister Stark. That's my dad. Call me Tony." He flashed a flirty grin, which Natasha had seen him use on many other women before.

"_Tony_, I think being Nathanial's sister, I have the freedom to visit him whenever I want." She glared, which could make her entire crew quiver in fear under the stare of her piercing green eyes.

Steve coughed. "Lady Natasha, are you well acquainted with our little town yet?"

"Are you offering?" Natasha asked. She knew how nervous Steve was around women. He could be completely calm and level-headed when he was facing a terrible storm at sea, but Steve was absolutely flustered around the opposite sex.

"Oh! Um…I…I…um…if you'll permit me." Steve blushed.

"No way! Steve is _not_ having all the fun!" Tony exclaimed.

"We can all accompany you around town." Thor said. It was the first time he had spoken ever since Natasha showed up.

"If you want to, I won't mind." Natasha shrugged.

"Shall we?" Clint held out his arm.

"Let's go." Natasha linked her arm with his.

Clint led Natasha out of the tavern and into the street, where the sun was shining brightly and it made Natasha's hair look like it was glowing.

"Wow."

"What?" Natasha tilted her head.

"Your hair looks beautiful." Clint said.

"Thank you." Natasha's cheeks turned almost as red as her hair.

"Natasha, where is Nathanial anyway?" Bruce asked.

"My brother isn't feeling well." She replied.

"Really? As I recall, he can hold his liquor better than most of us." Thor said.

"He should be better by tomorrow."

"Hopefully. We're all heading off in two days." Steve muttered.

"What was that?" Natasha turned around and gazed curiously at Steve.

"Nothing." He blushed.

The Avengers led Natasha around, showing her all the shops and other things. Natasha had already seen everything, but her interest was true. It was her first time seeing it as _Natasha_ Romanoff, not Nathanial. It was like seeing it for the first time, with her friends talking about everything and the adventures that happened there.

Soon, they had explored the entire town and it was getting late.

"I must be getting back soon. Thank you for the tour." Natasha thanked.

"It was no problem. Nathanial would kill us if we didn't take proper care of his sister." Clint bowed.

"Are you sure you don't need an escort back to your brother's ship?" Steve asked.

She felt a bit insulted. If the Avengers knew of her skills, then they wouldn't even _think_ about her being helpless walking back.

"I'll think I'll be fine."

"You sure, Natasha? We don't want Nathanial getting angry at us." Tony said.

"I'll be alright. It's a short walk. Goodbye." Natasha spun around and walked towards _The Red Pearl_. She could hear them all saying goodbye.

The crew had already heard about her being the twin of their captain and didn't stop to question who she was. Luckily, they didn't dare go into Natasha's cabin and her cover was still safe.

Natasha took a long bath, cleaning her hair with her scentless shampoo. This time, she barricaded her door with her heavy dresser, to prevent any more incidents like this morning, when Clint had barged in. The skies were clear tonight, with stars dotting it like polka-dots, shining brightly. Natasha hoped the weather would stay nice, as they were heading out in two days. There was also the chance that Loki could ambush them during that time.

Natasha hid her dress and trunk away. She didn't want to bring that out too much. An excuse about going back could be made and her friends would accept it, never seeing Natasha again and only Nathanial, or until the captain had proved herself.

It was a silent night, which meant Natasha could sleep easily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like Natasha's plan was almost foiled. I hope that wasn't confusing. And no one caught the ****_red_**** pearl reference? I thought everyone would point that out...oh well!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Oh, three days! The wait is no longer! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites for this story! Again, my question still stands, which title should I use? I'm really conflicted about this.**

**Do you guys even read my author's notes? I feel like you're ignoring me sometimes...**

**Maria, Natasha making more appearances will definitely happen. It's going to help move the story along...**

**Who Says It's A Rebellion, wow, thanks! And yeah, I realize that. Plot hole...but although Natasha has loads of defence tactics to prevent discovery of her true identity, the thunder from last night had kept her awake and her senses were pretty dulled. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Rated [T]  
For language. (This may change later.)**

* * *

The cawing of ravens woke Natasha up. Looking through the gap at the bottom of the door, the sun was just beginning to rise. It couldn't have been later than six in the morning. Natasha rolled out of bed and started her morning routine. The wooden floorboards creaked under the sudden weight.

First, Natasha rolled her hair into a high bun and held it in place with hair pins. Her large hat could cover the rest. She then put on her outfit, which was a large white puffy shirt and dark pants with a large black coat. Add on the fake moustache and Nathanial's body was ready.

The crew was still sleeping, so Nathanial went on. He walked off his ship and went off to where the _S.S._ _Hawkeye_ was docked. It was time for a little payback.

"Clint?" Nathanial knocked once. A tired sounding moan was his reply.

"I'm coming in." He declared, pushing the door open. Clint never bothered to lock his door.

"Morning."

"Why so early, Nathanial?" Clint rolled over to face his friend.

"Miss me?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"I didn't feel so good."

"Really? Captain Romanoff…didn't feel good?"

"It wasn't the best day." He shrugged.

"Hey, where's your sister?" Clint asked. When he said that, his eyes shined brightly, like he was in love.

"Is this love, Captain Barton?" Nathanial smirked.

Clint sighed. "Where's Natasha?" He looked behind Nathanial, as if she could have been hiding behind him.

"She had to go back." The captain lied. Clint's face fell into a sad pout.

"Anyway, we have a day until we're heading out again…" Nathanial tried to cheer him up.

"We could relax and fish." Clint suggested, perking up.

"Are you sure? Last time, you fell in." Nathanial gave him a look.

"Because it was windy and I'm pretty sure Tony pushed me." Clint protested.

"Don't blame me if you got soaked again." He shrugged.

"I'll only blame Tony. Can you get Steve and Bruce?"

"You better hurry.

Nathanial left Clint alone and walked to _America_, Steve's ship. He walked to Steve's door, which was closed. Being the good friend he is, Nathanial barged in. Steve yelped, startled, and fell back on his chair.

"Nathanial! What're you doing here…?" Steve stood up and brushed the dirt off of his shirt. His eyes glanced shortly at his desk, which was covered in paper. Carefully, he inched closer to his desk to try and cover his papers.

"We're going fishing. What are you doing?" Nathanial walked towards Steve's desk, but he stepped in front, blocking with his incredibly large chest.

"Nothing much, just draw- checking over the routes for tomorrow."

"I know your secret." Nathanial said.

"W-what are you talking about?" Steve's eyes moved around nervously. He tugged on his collar, suddenly feeling quite warm.

"Steve. Please. We all know that you draw. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"But…"

"But nothing. We've actually been dying to see your drawings."

"It's just doesn't seem proper." Steve protested.

"If anything thinks it's not proper, us, your friends, can always beat them up." Nathanial said.

_If you think being a pirate captain who draws isn't proper, you'll freak out when I tell you _my_ secret. _Nathanial thought to himself.

"Well, then let's go fishing. I'll show you my drawings someday." Steve exhaled. He moved towards the door and out of the corner of his eye, Nathanial saw the drawing of himself yesterday as Natasha.

Nathanial and Steve went outside, to the dock. Thor and Tony were already there with Clint.

"I'm going to get Bruce, you guys start." Nathanial walked off to Bruce's boat,

Bruce was at his ship as expected. Nathanial walked aboard the _S.S. Hulk_, named after Bruce's older brother, who died in an unfortunate accident at sea. Bruce always blamed himself, that he should have called him back. They had a fight before his brother went off and was never heard from, assumed dead.

Nathanial walked into Bruce's room, where he was meditating on his bed. It was a way to relieve stress.

"Bruce? We're going fishing again. You're coming along." Nathanial said.

Bruce opened one eye.

"What if I say no?"

"I'll persuade you." Nathanial smirked. Their friends all knew just how persuasive he could be.

"Fine. No need to take your sword out. I'm not in the mood for a duel." Bruce sighed, stepping off his bed. Nathanial's hand had been slowly floating to his sword.

"See you at the dock. The rest have most likely started." Nathanial said, closing the door behind him.

Captain Romanoff was right; the other Avengers had started fishing. Someone had gotten more ale from S.H.I.E.L.D and they were drinking happily.

"Boo!" Nathanial snuck up behind Tony, who was teetering at the edge of the dock.

"Ahh!" Tony yelled and losing his balance, fell into the blue waters.

"Gotcha!" He grinned, high-fiving Clint also.

"Payback, Stark!" Clint stuck his tongue out.

Tony shot death glares at Nathanial and Clint, who were still laughing. Thor was chuckling loudly, Steve was trying to supress a grin and Bruce had a faint smile on his face.

"Traitors." Tony added before climbing up the side on a ladder.

"Tony. You have some…" Steve pointed to the top of his head.

"What? Glorious hair?"

"No, seaweed."

"What? Get it off!" Tony exclaimed, shaking his head around, dotting everyone around him with droplets of water.

"Calm down, it's seaweed." Steve rolled his eyes. Tony could be so overdramatic sometimes. He reached over and plucked the piece of seaweed off Tony's hair and flung it back into the ocean.

"Now I think we have scared away all the fish." Thor peered into the water.

"Why don't we just call it a day? We're going out tomorrow anyway." Bruce suggested.

"I suppose. No fish for dinner, though." Clint said.

"I don't feel like fishing anymore, since Tony has probably given all the fish heart attacks." Nathanial said.

"As I recall, _you_ scared me in." Tony glared.

"And I don't regret it." He smirked.

"Where's your sister?" Tony asked.

"Natasha? She went back. And also off limits." Nathanial gave a warning glare to each of them. He _was_ Natasha, and it felt awkward for her friends to be crushing on her, if they knew the truth.

"Yeah, right. One look at this face and I'll have her in my bed." Tony flashed his signature grin, one that had many women racing to get in his bed for years.

"You guys met yesterday, right?" Nathanial smiled knowingly.

"The Stark charm wasn't on." But that was a lie. In reality, Tony was attempting to flirt with Natasha, but she actually knew him.

"Still off limits."

"We'll see." Tony mumbled.

"What was that?" Nathanial glared menacingly.

"Nothing." He said. "But your sister is still hot. Ow!" Tony stopped after Nathanial reached over and punched his arm.

"I know what it is like to care and be protective over a younger sibling." Thor said quietly.

"I thought you were an only child?" Steve asked.

"Only by blood." He said.

"Wait, what?" Clint was confused.

"It is a tale for another time."

They all gazed curiously at Thor, but left the subject alone. It seemed like a touchy subject for him and he would bring it up again when he felt comfortable.

The Avengers parted ways, to prepare for tomorrow. Nathanial headed for his ship after a long day of getting everything ready. He needed a bath. Slipping inside his room carefully, he took his disguise off and was Natasha again. The hot bath water both soothed and burned her aching muscles. Scrubbing her hair, Natasha thought about tomorrow. She wasn't religious, but she prayed it would go well. With Loki on the loose, shipments could be a risk, but the plan had to go on.

After all, what can pirates be afraid of?

* * *

**Author's Note: I absolutely LOVE the ending line here. Next chapter; full of action and adventure, I guess. Unless I decide to show a bit more of the character's backstories...who knows?**

**I'm starting school on the fourth, and that sucks, because high school starts earlier than I'm used to, which is the seventh, for elementary. Gosh! I am so nervous! Anyway, ignore my rant. I just needed to get that off of my chest.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: I love this chapter! Finally some Loki/Natasha interaction! I hope it came out okay. Thanks for all your follows, favourites and review! I definitely appreciate it. Hopefully, my fight scene isn't sucky, because I'm not that good at writing action.**

**Again, which title should I use? I need some advice from my readers!**

**CreativeChica39, oh good. So someone does read my pointless rambling! Lol.**

**KiaraLaufeyson, Blackfrost is my OTP. I write nothing but blackfrost. Good to know that I'm not the only thirteen year-old on here!**

**Maria, I absolutely loved that part. It was probably my favourite part of the chapter! And cool. I think most high schools start school on the fourth, don't they?**

**Who Says It's A Rebellion, ask and you shall receive. My powers are only limited to writing, though! Pirates are cool and I am OBSESSED with Krakens ever since I saw Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Rated [T]  
For language. (This may change later.)**

* * *

The skies were clear and the sea was calm. Nathanial was ready. He did his usual disguise routine and opened his door. Everything was set up from last night already, so they could just head off at noon. But first, breakfast.

Captain Romanoff walked to the kitchen where cooks were working hard to make breakfast for an entire crew of hungry pirates.

"Captain." One of the cooks nodded to Nathanial, who nodded in return.

"How's it going with the food?" He peered into a pot, where oatmeal was bubbling.

"It will be served soon, captain." Someone replied.

"Thank you." Nathanial said before leaving.

After wandering around for a while, Nathanial was finally called for breakfast. They had large plates of food laid out. Nathanial ate quickly, as they were set to leave soon. It was going to be quick, simple and easy. Then Nathanial could go relax on an island for a week or so and it would continue again.

"Assemble, crew!" Nathanial called out after everyone had finished eating and the dishes were cleared. The anchor was lifted, the sails were set and _The Red Pearl_ was off. Nathanial stood, overlooking everything. After a short while, he decided to go back to his room for a short rest.

A crash shook the entire ship with a rumble. That was weird; everything seemed calm before Nathanial retreated into his room. Were they under attack? Nathanial rushed outside to see what was happening. Another ship was opposite them and fights were erupting. Not among his own crew, but invaders. Nathanial ran to the highest point, knocking out two invaders on the way and grabbed the telescope. On the side of the ship, it said _S.S. Mischief. _It seemed familiar to Nathanial, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Yah!" An attacked from behind yelled. On instinct, Nathanial took a small hidden blade and plunged it into the man's chest. He tried to refrain from fatally wounding, but he just couldn't help it sometimes. Nathanial wove through the chaos, knocking out the people who weren't from his crew.

"Protect the cargo!" Captain Romanoff called.

Half rushed to the lower parts of the ships and the remaining half continued fighting off the intruders. Nathanial joined the fray, slicing his sword left and right. The familiar sound of a door creaking directed her attention to her room. A flash of black, gold and green went into her room; Nathanial raced after the intruder.

"Step away from the desk." Nathanial growled menacingly to the figure crouched over her table, looking at the files.

"Ah, dear Captain. I was wondering when I would meet you." The man turned around. Green eyes met green. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Loki." The captain's eyes narrowed as he realized who the man was. Nathanial had never met Loki, only seen sketches and wanted posters of him.

"The famous Captain Nathanial Romanoff."

"What do you want?"

"What does it look like? I'm raiding your ship."

"Not anymore." Nathanial thrust his sword forward, but Loki evaded, pulling his own out. Clangs echoed inside the room, with both displaying tremendous fighting skill. Nathanial's shorter frame gave him a small advantage against Loki's tall form, but the bandit had tricks of his own.

With one swift slice, Nathanial's sword was knocked to the ground, but he didn't give up. He swung his legs under Loki's knocking him to the ground and his sword sliding to the far corner of the room. The boat lurched and Nathanial rolled to the side, landing on Loki.

"Captain Romanoff. I wonder what your crewmates would say if they found us in this compromising situation." Loki smirked.

"You pervert." Nathanial spat, but on the inside, as Natasha, his heart was beating wildly. Loki was attractive, with his pale skin standing out against his night-black hair, but he was the enemy, and you weren't supposed to fall for the enemy.

The ship shook again and this time, Nathanial was trapped underneath Loki's body.

"Wriggling is useless, captain." Loki smirked.

"Get. Off!" Nathanial struggled, but he wasn't budging.

"Are you sure you're not enjoying this?" His smirk was widening.

"You know nothing about me." Nathanial glared.

"But I do. I know all about your reputation. Before you were a part of the Avengers, your dark past."

Nathanial's eyes widened in horror. When he had first assumed the identity of Nathanial, he put himself for good use, working as an assassin for hire, with his special skills. But no one from now knew about that, not even Clint, who had extended the hand of friendship after hearing about his skill.

_Become one of us. _He had said. And Nathanial had accepted, leaving behind his bloody past and becoming an Avenger.

"So I'm right." Loki confirming, looking at Nathanial's horrified face.

"T-that's no longer a part of me." Nathanial said, but he knew it sounded weak. Loki had made a dent in his hardened shell, and he would keep picking at it until Nathanial was nothing but weakness.

"You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away." Loki growled.

"You're a monster." Nathanial gasped.

Loki's face twisted into anger. "Why, you mewl- gah!"

While Loki was distracted, Nathanial slipped a small blade out of his sleeve and plunged it into Loki's side. His thick jacket absorbed most of the blow, but it still cut enough for Loki to roll off in pain.

"Thank you, for your cooperation." Nathanial nodded, picking his sword up.

"This has only just begun, captain." Loki grinned evilly before picking his sword up and jumping out the window, landing on the deck below.

"Retreat! We will conquer another day!" He bellowed.

Nathanial ran out, to see Loki's crew retreating.

"Captain!" His first mate called.

"How's the load?" Nathanial asked.

"The cargo is intact, but some are injured."

"Attend to the wounded and set a course back to the village." Captain Romanoff ordered.

"Yes, sir." He nodded and walked off. Nathanial went back to his room. He had a cut on his arm, his leg was bleeding, but worst of all, not only his ship was invaded, but so was his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Eep! Some Loki and Natasha interaction! I would have loved to have been Nathanial/Natasha during the scene with her and Loki! Of course, the real action picks up in chapter six and plot twist time~ I am practically bursting with joy and I want to tell you how it goes already! **

**Yeah, it's 4:30 in the morning and I haven't slept since 1 PM.**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: I feel terrible. This is so short. I'm sorry, but chapter six will hopefully make up for it! And sixteen reviews, seven favourites and eleven follows? Thank you so much!**

**This is random, but I saw this thing on tumblr and it was amazing. It was like a picture of Severus and Lily when they were young and also of Loki and Natasha when they're in their current ages now. Get it? Because, in a parallel universe, little Sev and Lily could totally be Loki and Natasha as children. Lily and Natasha both have red hair, the shades look different, but still red. Severus and Lok both have longer black hair. I freaked out when I realized it. Blackfrost for the win. Even J.K. Rowling shipped it! Haha, that probably doesn't fit with the timeline of when they came out, but whatever. Keep an eye out in the future of maybe some more blackfrost AU with a cute little scene like in the movie...who knows! :D**

**O-friends-i-truly-have, Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**shadowsontherun, thanks for all the reviews you left on every single chapter! I've never seen any pirates avengers yet, so I decided to write one. Finally, you got the reference! Oh, there will definitely be some one-on-one...conversation. Maybe just not the Avengers...:P Loki doesn't know about Nathanial being female.**

**CreativeChica39, I usually sleep late and wake late. Eep, the pressure has been put. Loljk. I do hope I can write some good blackfrost. I ship it so bad. There will be an important part in the story that will deepen their relationship. Actually, quite a few important parts.**

**Maria, not in this chapter, but in the next, which I am working on right now! Check back for updates!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Rated [T]  
For language. (This may change later.)**

* * *

Nathanial had bandaged his cuts, but one wound couldn't be covered. Loki knew about his past. Would he tell the Avengers? They didn't know much and Nathanial wanted to keep it that way. He felt violated, showing weakness in front of the enemy. Revenge was gotten with injuring Loki, but it still haunted Nathanial. Loki's words echoed in Nathanial's head.

He sat in the bathtub, thinking until the water had started to grow cold. Stepping out of the freezing tub, Nathanial fixed his disguise again. They would be arriving back at York soon and Natasha didn't need to be making an appearance anytime soon.

As soon as the captain stepped off his ship, Clint called out to him.

"Nathanial! Are you okay? We all rushed back as soon as we heard the news." Clint asked. Someone must have sent them all a message.

"I'm…fine." Nathanial said.

"What happened out there?" Steve asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Loki and the _S.S. Mischief_." Nathanial grumbled, recalling the events.

"L-Loki?" Thor looked shocked.

"Yes. I was the unlucky one to get attacked."

"Friends, I do believe now is the time to shed some light on a tale." Everyone went to the backroom.

"No more secrets, remember?" Tony looked suspiciously at Thor. Although they weren't directed for him, Nathanial still felt guilty.

When they first formed this alliance, they all promised not to keep secrets. Although they all had things they would rather not share, Nathanial was still keeping a big secret from them. The guilt weighed down heavily on him every day. Sometimes, sacrifices had to be made. His entire life was a secret, shrouded in lies and mystery.

"Sit down." Thor said. His voice was serious, his usual amused tone gone. "I am indeed an only child by birth, but I do have a brother whom my parents adopted after being unable to have any more children."

"Loki." Bruce said.

"What? Where?" Nathanial glanced around warily. He was still a tad uneasy at the mention of his name.

"Nathanial. Are you sure you're okay?" Clint asked.

"I'm okay. Continue on, Thor."

"Thank you, Nathanial. Yes, Bruce, Loki is my adopted brother. I know he has done wrong, but I believe that he truly has good in him! Ever since he discovered his true origins, he's turned to the darker side." Thor explained.

"Good in him? He attacked my ship!" Nathanial exclaimed.

"Loki is still my brother."

"Nathanial, I think you should go to bed now. You seem stressed." Steve said.

He sighed. "I guess you're right. And sorry I screwed up our trip today."

"It's alright. No one blames you."

"We can head out again tomorrow." Nathanial said.

"Maybe we should wait a bit before starting again." Clint said.

"No. It's already delayed. We are going tomorrow." He said seriously. No one dared object. "Good, then it's settled. I am going back now. Have a nice night."

Nathanial walked back to his ship, but before he stepped on, a hand stopped him.

"Clint?" He turned around.

"Nathanial. I can see you're not okay. You've been acting off ever since you came back." Clint said.

"I'm fine. Just a little stressed." Nathanial smiled, but Clint still wasn't convinced.

"What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't…"

"You sure you can handle tomorrow?" Clint sighed, realizing Nathanial wasn't going to talk about it much more.

"I'm not a helpless child, Clint. I can handle myself." Nathanial pulled away.

"Have a nice sleep, Nathanial." Clint walked off, leaving Nathanial alone.

The captain went up to his quarters and changed back into Natasha. It was a long day. As she lay in bed, Natasha thought about what had happened that day. Loki had known, he had delved into her very soul and peered at her secrets. The secrets that Natasha tried so hard to keep silent. But this bandit had figured her out with just a simple conversation. How much else did Loki know? Did he know that Natasha was also a woman? How did he even know in the first place?

_Don't be stupid, he doesn't know._ The voice inside Natasha's head said.

But Loki knew her other secret. When she was an assassin. He had cracked her walls and they slowly crumbled as Natasha replayed their conversation over and over. It was hard to fall asleep, but when she did, her nightmares were filled with Loki's green eyes and him telling the rest of the Avengers about her secret. Their looks of horror and shock.

Pirates weren't always fearless, and Natasha had learned that the hard way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Nothing too exciting, but the real action starts in chapter six. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: What's this? Another chapter? Yes, that's right. I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this!**

**CreativeChica39, I try to have them long. I'll post chapter seven tomorrow! Here's chapter six!**

**Maria, thanks! Loki makes an appearance here...and it's very shocking. (Or at least I think so.)**

**shadowsontherun, I'm not that good at writing fight scenes. But there will be some more blackfrost in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Rated [T]  
For language. (This may change later.)**

* * *

Natasha woke up drenched in sweat. A certain nightmare was haunting her. Loki and her were back again, the conversation happened again, but this time, the Avengers had burst in; they had found out all her secrets. Natasha rushed into the washroom to wash her face. Looking into the mirror, Natasha saw the bags under her eyes becoming more pronounced. She hadn't been getting enough sleep lately.

Resuming his disguise, Nathanial zoomed through the morning. He was still wary and kept looking around for the sign of Loki's ship. He wouldn't attack the same one twice, would he? Nathanial couldn't be too sure.

Halfway through their trip, the familiar ship was sailing towards them. Looks like Loki would attack twice in a row. Nathanial grabbed the telescope, looking at a smirking Loki, eyes challenging.

"Protect the cargo at all costs!" Nathanial ordered, getting ready for battle again. This time, he would be ready for Loki.

A cannon fired, but it wasn't _The Red Pearl_. It was the _S.S. Mischief._ The entire ship shook.

"Captain! Water is flowing into the ship!" His first mate cried.

"A captain never abandons ship. Take the cargo and emergency boats, but a captain never abandons ship." Nathanial said.

"Captain…"

"Go."

"We'll leave you a lifeboat, if you change your mind. And we'll fight until the last possible second." He nodded before running off, calling out orders.

The invaders had landed on Captain Romanoff's ship. He fought off the invaders, but there seemed to be more and more by the second. The ship was slowly sinking, but Nathanial had told his crew to get out with the items. If he was to die here, he would die with his ship.

Nathanial ran into his room, grabbing his trunk. If he was going to die, he would die with his most treasured possessions.

"Getting ready to leave, captain?" A smooth, velvety voice purred.

"Loki." Nathanial's eyes narrowed, hand on his sword.

"Going somewhere?"

"A captain never abandons his ship."

"Then what's with the trunk?"

"Nothing you should know about." The trunk was filled with the Natasha stuff, which he had hoped to use again, but no such luck.

"Filled with bloody knifes and clothing from your previous days?"

Nathanial paled. He brought it up again, the memories that Nathanial was struggling to push back.

"I've hit a sensitive spot, haven't I?" Loki smirked.

"No, in the trunk, I have corpses of babies inside." Nathanial glared.

"Still fighting until the end, I see."

"There's nothing left for you to raid anyway. My crew has left with the cargo." Nathanial stood up, holding onto the handle of his trunk tightly.

"You're still here. Let's see what skills Captain Romanoff has." Loki grinned evilly, taking his sword out.

"Challenge accepted." Nathanial growled, slicing his sword at Loki's feet. He seemed to almost disappear and reappear across the room in a flash. Loki lunged toward, to which Nathanial rolled out of the way to avoid getting stabbed. They went back and forth until the ship shook.

Nathanial landed a punch to Loki's gut, which gave him just enough time to run out, picking up the trunk on the way. Only Loki and Nathanial remained on the ship. The ship was slowly picking up water. A loud crack caused Nathanial to spin around. One of the wooden poles was slowly falling in Nathanial's direction. He seemed almost frozen to the spot for a second, but he finally realized what was happening, and dove out of the way. But a deep gash appeared on his arm, the blood seeping through his white shirt, his leg was trapped under one pole and worst of all, his hat fell off, long red curls spilled across, now Natasha's shoulders.

Natasha struggled against the weight of the pole, but it was too heavy. "Urgh!" She groaned in frustration.

"Captain…Romanoff?" Loki seemed confused. So he didn't know all of Natasha's secrets…

"Shit!" She cried, looking at her hat on the ground.

"You're a lady?"

"Yes." Natasha gave the pole one last push before it finally rolled off and into the waters. She winced in pain when she realized how deep her cut was.

"You're injured." Loki said.

"So just because you found out I'm a woman, you aren't trying to kill me anymore." Natasha rolled her eyes. Picking up her hat, Natasha placed it back on her head, hiding most of her face. She also ripped the moustache off, since there was no need for it.

"I was never trying to kill you in the first place." Loki said, extending a hand. Natasha glanced at it, as if he would grab her hand and push her to her death.

"I can get up on my own." She pushed the hand away and grabbed onto the handle of the trunk again. "Looks like your ship has abandoned you."

"They're all cowards, not knowing real danger."

"That's because they're _your_ crew." Natasha spat.

"Ooh, burn." Loki retorted, with the same tone she had said it in.

"There's still one more lifeboat left. You can leave."

"I may be cruel, but I'm not heartless."

"There's a difference?"

"A captain can abandon his ship in dire circumstances."

"Leave. Let me go down with my ship." Natasha growled.

Loki sighed. "Looks like I can't convince you…" But Loki Laufeyson never gave up so easily. He walked towards the remaining lifeboat, but as Natasha's back was turned, he quickly knocked her out and carried her and the trunk to the remaining lifeboat. Loki didn't save her because he liked her, but because Natasha intrigued him. She had the wit to match him and the skill of a successful pirate. Loki wanted to find out more about her.

Loki cut the rope holding on to the lifeboat and it fell with a splash into the water. Oh, he would definitely learn more about Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

**Author's Note: Surprised? I hope so. Again, which title do you think I should use? Forget Me if You Can or Catch Me if You can?**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: Ta da! Here's the next chapter! I haven't started chapter 8, so the updates may not be as frequent. Sorry! Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites!**

**Also, would you guys want to see a best friends blackfrost AU or medieval blackfrost AU from me? Let me know!**

**shadowsontherun, thanks for review every chapter I have on this! And there are two sides to every story.**

**CreativeChica39, well, he knows now, and that is a very important part in the story.**

**CaffinH, Live, CaffinH, live! Glad you like this!**

**Maria, I think I'll keep with this title for now, but I do like FMiYC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Rated [T]  
For language. (This may change later.)**

* * *

Natasha stirred. She shouldn't be alive. What happened?

"Ah, you're awake." Loki looked over. He was holding an apple. Where did the apple come from?

"What did you do? Where am I?" Natasha backed up, only to knock into something hard. Looking around, there was nothing in sight, just miles and miles of deep blue sea.

"I saved you from certain death and we are obviously on the lifeboat." Loki said.

"You could have just left me! You didn't have to save- ah." Natasha started to shout. She waved her arm wildly, but the familiar sting of pain stopped her yelling.

"You're bleeding." Loki noted, staring at her blood-drenched sleeve.

"I can feel it." Natasha said.

Loki took a handkerchief out of his sleeve and grabbed Natasha's arm. She begun to protest, but stopped when she realized what he was doing. Loki was carefully tying it around the wound, making sure no more blood would be lost and it wouldn't get infected.

"Thank you." She never expected the enemy to be saving her.

"I can't have you bleeding to death, now can I?" Loki leaned back, taking a bit of his apple. Natasha blushed at the way his lips puckered slightly when the juices reached his mouth. She had heard once that a way someone ate an apple was the way that someone kissed. She hadn't realized that she was staring until his piercing pine green eyes stared into her emerald ones.

"Natalia." He gasped, dropping his apple.

"What? Natasha. My name is Natasha." She said.

"Natalia. It's you."

"I've never met you before yesterday."

"I'd recognize those eyes anywhere."

"Except for yesterday."

"You were under disguise; I couldn't be sure, Natalia."

"My name is Natasha. It might sound alike, but they're two different names, and two different people." Natasha insisted.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Loki asked.

"Why?"

"In a previous life, we…knew each other, to say the least. Your name was Natalia Romanov and I was Loptr."

"First off, if you're trying to hit on me, it's not working. Second, what kind of a name is _Loptr_? And third, how do you know about all this stuff?"

"Loptr is a unique name." Loki said. "Now would you like to hear our tale?"

"I have nowhere else to go." Natasha sat back, leaning against the back of the boat.

"Long ago, there was a young man-"

"-isn't there always?" Loki silenced her with a glare. "Fine, keep talking."

"The young man met a woman and they fell in love. He proposed to her, but his father objected. He didn't like his son's choice of women, so he sent her away."

"Where?" Natasha asked.

"He sent her…_away_." Loki mimicked the action of cutting one's head off.

"What happened to the young man?"

"He felt that he would rather die than be without his fiancée, so he left forever."

"What does that have to do with reincarnation?"

"The man was Loptr, and she was Natalia."

"So you think…that we used to be in love?" Natasha supressed a smile.

"I am the reincarnation of Loptr and you are of Natalia."

"Have you been in the sun for too long?"

"I am completely serious. Hela, the goddess of the underworld, was persuaded to let me keep my memories to the next life, so I could find you."

"What makes you think I actually like you?"

"Ah, but that is the point. If I found you, I would make you fall in love with me all over again and Hela would restore your memory as Natalia."

"And what if I don't?"

"That's the fun of it all, Natalia." Loki grinned.

"Good luck trying. You have until my friends come to rescue me." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I will succeed."

Two hours passed with only the burning sun and calming ocean waves to break the silence.

"What do you have in the trunk?"

"Nothing." Natasha pulled her trunk closer to her side, not wanting Loki to grab it.

"You can tell me, Natalia. I won't laugh."

"Okay, for the final time, my name is Natasha. I still don't believe your story for one second." She glared.

"Apologies. I was merely curious."

Natasha turned away. She tried looking into the distance for an island or passing ship that could help, but no such. Just miles and miles of ocean, stranded with her and Loki. Her stomach growled. Natasha hadn't had much for breakfast, too worried about their voyage to eat.

"Hungry?" Loki asked.

"Does it look like we have food?" Natasha waved an arm around.

Loki's eyes flickered to the apple on the floor, with the one bite in it already turning black. Natasha followed his gaze and picked up the apple. It was just one side that was rotting. Shrugging, Natasha shined the clean side on her non-bloodied sleeve and took a bite. Unfortunately, the burning sun had baked it to mush and its juices sour.

"Blegh!" Natasha spat into the water, wiping her mouth. "Thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome." Loki said.

Natasha could feel something warm and wet sliding down her arm.

"Your cut has opened up again." He stated.

"I feel it." Natasha pulled her sleeve up to reveal Loki's soaked handkerchief. "Sorry about your handkerchief."

"You even apologize like she does." He grabbed her hand.

Natasha pulled away. "Look, I'm not Natalia! I'm Natasha! Accept it and move on. Your fiancée isn't coming back." It was cruel, but Loki needed to wake up.

"I-I'm sorry, Natal- Natasha." Loki looked away, tears threatening to form and sorrow deep in his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, Loki." Guilt hit her like a fish. She hadn't expected this reaction.

"You just look so much like her. The hair, the lips, the eyes. Your emerald green eyes especially." Loki said.

"Loki…"

"Let's tend to your wound." He took in a sharp breath and recomposed himself. Loki took out another handkerchief out and wrapped it around the cut.

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

**Author's Note: Gasp, plot twist! Who saw that coming? I did. :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


End file.
